Corp Of Corpses
by EasternSunflower
Summary: "You said she is so evil, But she looks like heaven to me. I'd follow her to hell and back again." Matt's POV, MXM. Sequel to 'Hello' and 'All Rise'. Song is Corp of Corpses by Hawthorne Heights.


**Author's Note= So here we are, sequel to 'All Rise' and 'Hello', yes I like to draw things out. =P So sue me. Song is Corp of Corpses by Hawthorne Heights (I love this band). So Enjoy, and Review.**

Matt's POV

* * *

_And all of the corpses walk step by step,  
__To the rhythm of their once beating hearts  
__Over and over they march,  
__On and on,  
__To the same old songs,  
__Trying to find,  
__Something worth living for._

I slumped against the floor in my room as the evil, evil man left. I tried to control my breathing. It hurt so much, I couldn't help the cry that escaped me when I was dragged onto the bed again. So he hadn't gone yet…

_No more ghosts or memories to hold me back,  
__A fresh start is all I have ever asked.  
__I watch my body slow slowly turn from blue to black,  
__And on and on and on._

I didn't want to do this anymore, which was what everything inside of me screamed. But I wouldn't stop, I couldn't. I needed to spite the damned blonde, I needed to forget him, forget how he had betrayed me. I needed to breathe without the weight of his rejection crushing me. I needed a fresh start. And I needed it now, but if fate had it, I wouldn't get my way.

_Sometimes it hurts the most to be who you are,  
__You can change your mind,  
__You can't change your heart.  
__To find the end you gotta know where to start,  
__And on and on and on._

"Get up, you ass, we're leaving." I blinked at the voice. What was happening?

When in doubt, play dead. I didn't move at all.

"Matt! Don't make me hit you, damnit!" What?

I shot up, and back to the farthest corner of my bed, looking terrified at the blonde in front of me.

"Mello?"

_You said she is so evil but,  
__She looks like heaven to me.  
I'd follow her to hell and back again._

I said nothing as I followed the mafia boss out of the brothel. I knew what would happen when we were alone.

"So, Matt," I looked up from my current obsession with the ground, "Learned your lesson?"

Mello… He knew me too well. He had planned the entire thing. I couldn't help but grin at him, oh god Mello. I'd do anything for you. And you know it.

_I swear I'd sign my name in blood,  
__It dripped down from my veins,  
__I swore I'd never tell._

"What were you thinking?" Here it came.

"You know exactly what I was thinking…" I said quietly.

I sat cross leg on Mello's bed while he leaned against the door, blocking me in. Not that I'd try to run, I was perfectly happy on his bed. It smelled like him, and he was in front of me. So right now, I smelled Mello, I saw Mello, I heard Mello, and hopefully I'd be able to touch and maybe taste Mello, so my world was Mello.

_I know where to go,  
__A sky where stars align,  
__Point the blame, Clear your name,  
__Or just kill the time._

I tried to hug him again.

"You're still all dirty Matty." The term of endearment was all I needed to know that he wasn't that mad. "Go take a shower. And I'll pray to god that you don't have any STDs."

"Why? Are you planning on doing something where my having STDs would be dangerous to you?" I grinned cheekily.

"Just go shower, idiot." Mello muttered, throwing a towel at me rather violently.

_My dreams slowly turn,  
__They turn to black and white,  
__They die, They die,  
__**They Die.**_

I got out of the shower, hair wet. I was about to call Mello when I saw him. He was on the couch, giving a blow job. I froze to the spot, my eyes wide. Mello and the guy receiving the blow didn't notice me, but Rod Ross did. He smirked at me, I shrunk away and went back to Mello's room.

_You said she is so evil but,  
__She looks like heaven to me,  
__I'd follow her to hell and back again._

"Matt?" I looked up, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Mello stood, one hand on his hip, his eyes piercing me.

I stayed silent, praying he wasn't smart enough to read me that easily.

_I swear I'd sign my name is blood,  
__It dripped down from my veins,  
__I swore I'd never tell._

"You saw." Mello's eyes were wide.

Looks like he _was_ smart enough to read me…

I looked at the ground.

_And on,  
__And on,  
__And on._

My breathing was heavy. So was the lithe blond beside me. We laid, naked on his bed, limbs tangled. I still couldn't believe what Mello had offered me for my forgiveness.

_You said she is so evil but,  
__She looks like heaven to me,  
__I'd follow her to hell and back again._

What he didn't understand was that I wouldn't forgive him. Never. I'd just forget. I would follow him to my end. I wondered how he couldn't notice that if he was smart enough to read me. I wondered, but never asked.

_I swear I'd sign my name in blood,  
__It dripped down from my veins,  
__I swore I'd never tell._


End file.
